


The Fourth Noël

by Stefanyeah



Series: Mad Scientist Christmas [5]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Stefanyeah
Summary: In which Christmas doesn’t go as planned. Once again.





	The Fourth Noël

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TamarElmensdorp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamarElmensdorp/gifts).



> So, our little festive couple is back once more. :D This year’s prompts come from tamarelmensdorp: _Kiss, Wine, Fire_. Have fun.

After last Christmas, Matthew‘s credibility in town had suffered severely. Instead of cowering away from him, the townsfolk now greeted him friendly, asking about his progress on the Ultimate Death Ray of Eternal Terror and Existential Pain and encouraging his world domination plans.

It was deeply suspicious. Were they trying to foil his world domination plans by installing guilty conscience? Were they trying to spy on him on behalf of other mad scientists? He wouldn‘t put it past that pesky Thom Yorke to try and utilise townspeople in hindering his rivals.

Matthew sneered and removed the diamond from his Ultimate Death Ray of Eternal Terror and Existential Pain. After this Christmas, he really should pay his _old friend_ a visit.

However, as suspicious and weird the townsfolk acted, as happy Dominic was about being treated kindly and accepted into a community. Matthew could tolerate that annoying behaviour for a little longer for the sake of his assistant’s happiness.

There had been disagreements about this year‘s Christmas, however. Dominic wanted to follow the sheriff‘s invitation to a Christmas bonfire with most of the town. Matthew wanted to follow through with last year‘s plans of a cosy and warm Christmas with just the two of them.

Before they could even attempt to find a compromise, both their plans had been foiled severely.

Without any prior notice, and certainly without an invitation, Matthew‘s private nemesis and lifelong rival, Thom Yorke had turned up on their doorstep. _He_ said it was a polite inquiry about Matthew‘s well-being and progress. After all, Matthew hadn‘t turned up at the annual Mad United Scientists Ensemble conference last year, and this year he hadn‘t even reacted to the invitation.

Matthew knew that the bastard with the wonky eye just wanted to snoop around and try to steal one of his Death Rays.

Thus, Dominic had received strict orders to guard the lab and not let that stupid Yorke inside. Matthew also had to restrict their interactions to those of mad scientist and assistant.

After the first day of guarding Yorke and not getting anything done, he and Dominic had tried to lock themselves into the laboratory itself. However, Yorke kept knocking at the door, enquiring about their well-being, asking about what was in the fridge, wondering if to go shopping.

Matthew released a whine and pulled his goggles off. „I can’t have him walking into town and those twats blabbing about how amiable they think I am.“

„He’d be walking right into the preparations of the Christmas bonfire, too,“ Dominic pointed out.

„Even worse,“ Matthew sighed.

„Do you at least have some wine?“ Yorke’s voice came through the room. „I know you’ve always been fond of a good red.“

„If you dare to venture into the wine cellar, I’ll off you!“ Matthew shouted. He just heard giggling and footsteps moved away from the door.

„There’s no sense in trying to build something with this moron knocking and rambling,“ Matthew growled and removed the diamond from the Ultimate Death Ray of Eternal Terror and Existential Pain and put it into his trousers’ pockets. Just to be safe. He wouldn’t want to risk that snivelling rat to find a way into his lab and get his dirty hands on a functioning Death Ray.

Dominic tapped two of his feet against the stone floor. „Should I go to town and buy some food, Master?“

Matthew put his precious Ultimate Death Ray of Eternal Terror and Existential Pain onto its stand between the other Death Rays and locked the wardrobe.

He turned towards Dominic and shook his head. „No. That twat will think we’re welcoming him. He can have the bread crumbs we leave.“

„I bought a duck during my shopping trip yesterday,“ Dominic admitted. „Since you didn’t want to leave the lab. It should be in the oven already. Maybe we can have it for lunch tomorrow?“

Matthew nodded and pulled the lab keys from his lab coat. „Let’s hope our guest has taken a leave by then.“

He pushed the door open, just as Yorke came hurrying down the corridor. Dominic rushed past Matthew and blocked the corridor.

„Your assistant is being rude,“ Yorke growled.

„My assistant is being considerate of my wishes,“ Matthew retorted while locking the heavy door to his laboratory. He turned and put his hand against Dominic’s tailbone. „Go, do your thing in the kitchen.“

Dominic nodded and hurried off, his four legs leaving a quick rhythm of clicks on the floor. Matthew noticed Yorke watching the brief moment of interaction, his eyes lingering a little too long on the leaving Dominic.

„The legs are your work, I presume?“

„Of course,“ Matthew stated and pointed ahead to lead the way towards a room Dominic had designated as ‚living room‘.

Yorke followed him, chuckling. „You should reconsider your calling. Merciful surgeon seems to be your true forte.“

„I just needed an assistant to hand me my tools and carry supplies,“ Matthew grunted. „A boy who owes me his legs is trustworthy enough.“ He pushed the door to the living room open and ushered Yorke towards the worn sofa.

York fell onto it and spread his arms over the backrest. He raised an eyebrow at the decorated fir tree in the corner of the room. Two robins fluttered around it, chirping softly.

„Never had you down as a Christmas fan,“ Yorke stated.

„My assistant is and I find it beneficial to keep him happy,“ Matthew replied. He sat down on the winged chair opposite the sofa.

Yorke leaned forward and grinned at Matthew. „So, are you still investing all your time on those Death Rays?“

„Of course,“ Matthew replied. „And no, I won’t invent something to work with itching powder.“

Yorke reclined and waved his left hand. „I’ve moved on from the itching powder. You were right, it was a bit infantile.“

„I dread to think what you came up with now,“ Matthew muttered. Despite knowing the man opposite him too well, he hoped to be spared details of his recent, puerile plans. Of course, his hopes had been in vain and Yorke went on about training monkeys and water bombs.

 

Eventually, Matthew had managed to compliment that bloody peacock _scientist_ into the guest room. He had locked the door from the outside and had shoved a cupboard in front of it as well. If Matthew was lucky, it would give him a calm night’s rest before that pain in the arse broke free again.

For now though, he could retreat into his own bedroom. Of course there had already been a pillow fort erected on his bed. Matthew smiled and closed the door before crawling beneath the blanket that served as a roof for the fort.

„I see the Master of Bedroom has been busy,“ he purred and settled between Dominic’s legs.

„It’s been lonely in my blanket fort last night,“ Dominic whispered. He looked down at his legs and shifted. „I got so used to being able to touch you.“

„I know,“ Matthew replied. He reached out to hold Dominic’s hands. „I’m sorry.“

Dominic grunted and pulled his hands free. „You’ve been colder towards me than you ever were before.“

„Because Yorke must not know what you really mean to me,“ Matthew whispered. „Under no circumstances.“

„Why? Is your reputation that important?“

Matthew bit his lips and looked down at his own hands. Giving that answer still wasn’t something he felt ready to do.

„I see how it is,“ Dominic stated. He pushed the blankets and pillows away and left the bedroom, letting the door fall shut with a bang.

 

Matthew left his bedroom after a sleepless night. He yawned and scratched his head and buttoned up his lab coat. Accidentally meeting their guest when dressed unbecomingly was an embarrassment he’d gladly avoid.

However, the building was silent. No clutter of metal feet against stone floors, no sneaky shuffling. Nothing.

Matthew frowned and went straight towards Dominic’s bedroom. What he found wasn’t the pillow fort he expected, but a disarray of blankets, pillows and clothes. Nothing was less like Dominic than this chaos and it made Matthew’s stomach drop.

He ran into the cellar, towards the dungeon where he had hoped to lock up Yorke for the night. The small wardrobe was blown to smithereens as was the door and the scientist was nowhere to be seen.

What Matthew found however, was a sheet of paper. „You’ll find me and your assistant in the hotel of that small town. Bring me your best Death Ray.“

With a growl, Matthew scrunched up the paper and rushed towards his lab. He would give that bastard Death Ray. Or just Death. Most definitely _Death_. No-one would ever again dare to lying their dirty fingers on his Dominic.

 

The sheriff was sitting on his desk, his assistants busy with filing some papers and chatting to each other. They looked up and paused for a moment when Matthew entered the building.

„Your assistant isn‘t here,“ the sheriff said. He looked at the Death Ray of Snow in Matthew‘s hand and sighed.

„I know,“ Matthew replied and put the bag he had slung over his shoulder onto the desktop. „I know where he is. You‘ll help me getting him back.“

„It seems you can‘t have one single Christmas without something happening to your assistant,“ the sheriff sighed and stood, resting his hands on the desktop. „So, what happened?“

„A _colleague_ came to visit and enquiry about my well-being and progress,“ Matthew growled.

„Who?“

„Thom Yorke. You can do with him whatever you want once I‘ve got Dominic back.“

„Dr Thomas Edward Yorke?“ the sheriff asked. „He‘s one of the most wanted members of the Mad United Scientists Ensemble. His bounty is even higher than yours.“

„Even more reasons to get rid of that idiot,“ Matthew snarled. „He‘s in the hotel. Here‘s what we‘re going to do.“

 

Matthew walked into the hotel, his Snow Ray still grasped tightly. He looked around, recognising the sheriff‘s assistants in plain clothes. The only civilian left was the owner. The old woman stood behind the counter, looking quite nervous and shifting.

Matthew just wanted to approach her, when he heard Dominic’s voice from the small seating area around the corner.

„Master!“

Matthew tightened his jaws and turned around. Dominic was held against Yorke, who pressed a pistol against Dominic‘s head.

„Matthew, I‘m glad you accepted my invitation.“

„Release my assistant,“ Matthew growled.

Yorke just laughed and nodded at the Snow Ray in Matthew‘s hands. „You brought my Christmas gift?“

„How could I neglect your wishlist?“ Matthew sneered. He slowly walked towards the table in the seating area and put it down. He took a step back, but was stopped by Yorke‘s voice.

„Isn‘t there something missing?“

Matthew growled and pulled his best diamond from his pocket and placed it on the table next to the Snow Ray. Then he slowly walked backwards. Dominic stared at the weapon and Matthew knew that his assistant had recognised just which Ray he had brought. Matthew just hoped Dominic wouldn’t let anything slip.

Yorke just grinned and moved himself and Dominic closer to the table and waved with his pistol at Matthew to walk backwards even further. Matthew complied and took a few more steps backwards until Yorke had reached the table.

Yorke frowned briefly, before sighing and pushing Dominic towards Matthew.

While Yorke grabbed the Snow Ray and diamond, Dominic stumbled forwards, his four feet tripping over each other. Matthew rushed forward and caught his assistant just before he fell and pulled Dominic against him. He was sure, his arm was a little too tight around Dominic, but Dominic just pressed himself closer to Matthew.

„I don‘t know what you want with this one,“ Yorke stated. „He won‘t shut up for one minute. Always trying to talk you into being good.“

„I got used to that,“ Matthew replied. He pulled Dominic further backwards. While the Snow Ray would hardly kill them, it could still cause most unpleasant frost boils. He also hoped to lure Yorke further towards the sheriff and his officers.

Yorke didn’t follow them. Instead, he put the diamond into the Snow Ray and aimed at Matthew and Dominic. Matthew let himself fall, yanking Dominic down with him, just as the Ray sent a beam of light that exploded where they just had stood.

Grey clouds immediately formed and snow flakes tumbled down on them.

Dominic giggled softly. And Matthew had to smile despite their situation. He looked up at Yorke who stood in the middle of the room and stared at them.

„You…“ the scientist growled just as footsteps approached. „You tricked me.“

„Did you think I’d give you my Ultimate Death Ray of Eternal Terror and Existential Pain when you’re holding my assistant to ransom?“ Matthew retorted while sheriff and officers rushed past them. „I know you’d fire at us the moment you got your dirty hands on any of my beautiful Rays.“

The sheriff stopped next to Matthew and Dominic, holding up a sleek, bronze gun that looked like a miniature Death Ray. „Dr Thomas Edward Yorke,“ he called out, „you’re arrested. Most recently for kidnapping, more charges will be announced.“

Yorke lifted his right eyebrow and looked at the weapons in the officers’ hands. He looked at Matthew who had just stood up again. „Those look like your designs.“

„Yes,“ Matthew replied simply while pulling Dominic up. He looked at the mechanical legs, trying to determine if they had suffered any damage. They looked well enough, though.

„You‘re working with the police?“ York laughed. „I‘m astonished at how low even you could sink.“

Matthew just laughed. „Still not low enough to reach your level.“ He pointed at the table. „Put my Snow Ray back down, carefully.“

„As you wish,“ Yorke stated and slowly put the weapon down before taking a step back again. He didn’t lift his hands however, but pointed his own pistol straight at Matthew.

A loud bang sounded, beams of light flashed and once again, Matthew found himself on the floor. This time however, Dominic had thrown them to the ground. Screams brandished around them, and the smell of smoke and singed carpet and wood became tangible.

„My hotel!“ the old woman from the counter screeched. „You’re burning my hotel!“

„Get up and out,“ Matthew shouted at Dominic while scrambling to their feet. He rushed towards the table where his precious Snow Ray lay and just managed to grab it before Dominic yanked him back and pulled him through the lobby and towards the hotel doors.

„This thing works?“ a police woman who ran next to Matthew asked and shook the small Death Ray in her hands.

„Of course it does!“ Matthew managed to shout at her while running. „I don’t bodger my inventions.“

„I thought you gave us dummies!“

„I should’ve!“

They burst through the door and only stopped outside to turn around. After them the sheriff followed, clutching Yorke’s arm and then the old hotel owner rushed outside. They watched the flames licking out of the window and towards higher storeys.

„My hotel!“ the woman kept screeching. „You’ve burnt my hotel!“

„I’m sure we can charge Yorke for that as well,“ Matthew stated.

„ **MY HOTEL!** “

„We need to call the fire fighters before the fire spreads,“ the sheriff said.

Matthew sighed and pushed the Snow Ray into Dominic’s hands. „Fire at will.“

Dominic beamed and stroked his fingers over the bronze barrel before flicking the switch next to the barrel.

„You allow this imbecile to handle one of your precious Rays?“ Yorke hissed.

Matthew just shrugged while Dominic fired the Snow Ray and covered the hotel in a layer of ice that was melting over the flames and extinguishing them.

„ **And now you’ve flooded what’s left of my hotel!** “

„At least that fire is dealt with,“ the sheriff sighed and pulled Yorke’s wrists behind his back to click handcuffs around them. He then pushed the scientist towards one of his assistants.

„Tar and feather him on my behalf,“ Matthew called after the leaving officers and their prisoner. „And don’t forget to add fir needles and glass baubles to his soles. It’s Christmas after all.“

„That fire and water will have destroyed my wine cellar!“ the old hotel crone whined into Matthew’s ear.

„Fine. I’ll let you borrow some of mine,“ Matthew grunted. He turned to leave the town, hoping to get away before any of the bystanders that had gathered would approach him with more inanity.

He wasn’t so lucky, because the sheriff was still around. „So, after causing a fire already, I take it, you’re accepting our invitation to the Christmas fire, Dr Bellamy?“

Mathew glowered at the sheriff. „Do I have a choice?“

 

It wasn’t that much of a hell, Matthew had to admit. After the initial greeting ceremonies, most townsfolk had raided the wine he had brought. Matthew had just so managed to secure a bottle of his best red and was now sitting by the fire, watching the crackle of wood and letting the chatter around him soften into background noise.

„Can I make it snow, Master?“ Dominic’s voice pulled him from his state of almost solitude.

„Can I stop you?“ Matthew retorted.

Dominic laughed and shook his head. „No,“ he giggled, a soft slur hinting at the amount of wine he had already ingested. Instead of firing the Snow Ray, however, he fell down onto the bench next to Matthew.

„You gave Death Rays to the sheriff,“ he said.

Matthew just grunted. He really should have given dummies to them. Equipping those that were meant to hunt him, was not a wise idea.

„And you handed one of your Rays to your nemesis,“ Dominic continued. „It was just the useless one, but you still gave him one of your inventions.“

„It’s not useless…“ Matthew grunted.

„That’s not what you usually say,“ Dominic slurred. He poked Matthew’s side. „I thought you wouldn’t come. Or risk one of your Death Rays. Or bond with the sheriff. I…“

Matthew sighed and downed his glass of wine before putting his hand into Dominic’s nape and pulling his assistant closer. He could almost taste the wine from Dominic’s breath.

„Don’t you understand?“ Matthew asked. „It’s not my reputation that’s so important, it’s you who’s far too important.“

He pressed their lips together and felt Dominic shifting closer, one pair of metal legs straddling him and two hands grasping his back. He ignored the jeering and whistling that was heard around him and closed his eyes, just feeling Dominic against him, Dominic’s lips against his and Dominic’s tongue stroking along his.

It was a small bauble of perfection.


End file.
